


Civilian

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civilian Reader, Coffee Shop, F/F, F/M, James - Freeform, Multi, Natalia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Summary: They met at the coffee shop. They said their names were Natalia and James, and they fell in love with her.





	Civilian

**Author's Note:**

> Show feedback. Buy me a coffee- https://ko-fi.com/dontcare77

You’d met the loves of your life at a coffee store. Cliché, you know, but it’s what happened. They’d sat at the counter, where you’d been stationed and they’d both ordered a black coffee. Over the next two months they’d come in at least once a week. They’d struck up conversation with you on the third week and it was then you knew you were falling. 

They had introduced themselves as Natalia and James, and in turn you had introduced yourself Y/N. It was the end of the second month, when they had asked you out. You’d quickly said yes to the beautiful red head and attractive brunette. It was at the end of the first date when you knew, you were in love. 

The three of you had known each other for almost a year and had been dating for nine months. It was in the second month of your relationship when you’d found out about James metal arm, the three of you had laid together and held each other loosely as he’d explained how he’d been in the army and lost it, before he’d retired and joined the security company where he’d met Natalia.

You didn’t love him any less and the three of you had stayed in that position for a long time, just holding each other, reaffirming your feelings for each other.

You didn’t see them as often as you wanted to because of their work, as well as your own schedule. They’d told you they worked in security detail on your first date and you’d believed them a hundred percent, when they had to leave for work related issues you would always smile at the two. 

“Go on you two. Go make the world a little bit safer.” You’d say giving them both tight hugs as they would leave. James would smile and place a kiss on your temple and Natalia would hold your waist tighter.

“Love you, красотка.” Nat would whisper into your hair. You sighed, contently and leaned closer into her.

“You’re going to have to tell me what that means one day.” You giggled a little. 

“One day.” She agreed as the two would give you one last kiss and leave your small apartment. 

At the end of your first year together, the two had pretty much moved in. They stayed there most nights, when they weren’t working, and had a lot of their things littered around your cozy apartment.

“Morning, doll.” James greeted, as you walked into the kitchen. He and Nat would always be awake by the time you would crawl out of bed.

“Morning, lover boy.” You greeted taking a seat next to Nat who pulled you into a kiss. 

“Morning, Red.” You addressed Nat when the two of you pulled away. 

“Morning, красотка.” She responded giving James a smile who placed a plate in front of the two of you.

“Any plans for today doll-face?” James asked as he took a seat across from you.

“Not really.” You shrugged taking a bite of the delicious meal, James was mainly in charge of cooking because his food was always perfect. Natalia was banned from going in unsupervised after last time. “I’ve got a shift at two, but not much before. What about you two?”

“We’ve gotta be out of here by eleven.” Natalia said to you. 

“Work stuff?” You asked turning to the red head. She nodded as Bucky answered your question.

“Got some things we have to take care of in the office. Nothing too serious.”

“That’s good. Do you know when you’ll be back?” You asked looking at your boyfriend.

“Not sure, sorry sweet thing.” He replied with a sorry look.

“Don’t worry about it, J. If you’re both free tomorrow, maybe we can go on a date.” You smiled sweetly.

“That sounds lovely, красотка.” Nat spoke with a smile. Bucky nodded at the same time.

“Great!” You chirped, as you stood. “Breakfast was delicious baby.” You said moving to James and giving him a kiss on the forehead. “But the two of you have to start getting ready soon.”

“You’re right, doll.” James said copying your motions. “How about you help us shower, y’know, just to make sure properly ready for the office?” He added, wrapping his arms around your waist from behind.

“That sounds like a good plan.” Natalia said, moving to your front. “What do ya say, printessa?” She asked, running her hands lightly over your form.

You shivered at the feeling of her hands. “What are we waiting for?” You asked with a smirk.

It was seven when you’d finally made it back home. You felt exhausted as you dragged yourself up the stairs to your apartment. The only thing on your mind right now was a warm bath and some cuddles with your favorite people.

When you’d made it to your door, you were surprised the door was slightly open. Cautiously you walked towards the door, pulling out the army knife you kept in your handbag. You pushed the door open and felt your jaw slack at the sight of your home.

The placed was trashed, and that was putting it lightly. Your furniture was strewn across the place, most of it was broken, glass littered the floor, every picture frame was smashed and the pictures themselves were all torn. You looked around the room to ensure no-one was there before pulling out your cell phone. 

You quickly punched in the number before stepping out of the apartment and shutting the door behind you.

“Hello, 911 how can I help you?” A voice queried into your ear.

“Uh hi, I need the police someone broke into my apartment.”

“Doll!” James shouted as he ran into your apartment, with Natalia right behind him.

“I’m okay.” You breathed as you were crushed into James’ chest. “I’m okay.” 

“You’re okay.” He breathed into your hair, as Nat moved over to the police to see what happened.

“I know. I’m okay. I really am.” you said looking up James. 

“I know.” He said, grabbing your face with two hands and looking into your eyes. “Do you know what happened?”

“They said it might just have been a robber, but why would they trash the place like this?” You questioned not daring to look back at the mess, that was your home.

“I don’t know doll, I really don’t.” He answered pulling you back into his chest.

The police left about a half hour after James and Natalia arrived. You’d brushed off James and Natalia’s insistent coddling and insisted that all you needed was a shower.

“I’m fine, you two, really. I just need a shower I swear.”

You stayed in the shower long after the water turned cold. It felt good to have the mess, that was today, washed off. You turned the water off and as you were toweling off, you could hear James and Natalia arguing.

“We should tell her.”

“Why? What would the point in that be?”

“Because she’s in danger. We put her in danger. And she’s only going to be in more danger if we don’t tell her.”

“And when we do, how is she going to look at us? Could you stand looking at her, knowing exactly who we are and what we do?”

“How long do you think we can keep lying to her?”

“Lying to who?” You questioned as you entered the room in your towel. James sat on the bed with his head in his hands, while Nat stood across from him, arms crossed.

“A client.” Nat answered with a shake of her head. “We aren’t able to get what she requested but James here doesn’t want to tell her.”

“Oh, well, maybe telling her would be best. Lies are always exposed in the end. And I’m sure she’d understand in the end.” You said moving to your drawers and pulling out some underwear and pajamas for yourself.

“You always know exactly what to say, doll.” James said looking at you. “You always know how to help.”

“That’s what I’m here for.” You replied moving to sit on James’ lap. “I love you two.” You murmured into James’ neck.

“We love you doll.” James replied as he lied down cradling you in his arms, Nat curling in behind you.

“Always.” Nat added. The three of you laid there, murmuring to each other until you fell asleep.

It was a week after the break in and James and Nat were still on edge. The had installed new locks on the apartment, one was always at the café when you were on a shift, or if they were busy they made sure to text you constantly. You thought it was sweet, sure it was a little overwhelming sometimes, but otherwise it was sweet that they wanted to keep you safe.

You were sitting in the apartment, doing some odd jobs around the house when it happened. The door to the apartment bursts open and three, hulking, men ran inside. They wore all black and were armed.

“Shit.” You swore in surprise as they came closer.

“Don’t move.” One growled as they came closer. They came towards you slowly and when the first one came too close to you, you turned and punched him in the throat. You quickly followed that up by slamming your palm into his nose and taking his gun. You pistol whipped the man hard enough that he fell to the ground, unmoving.

You spun around to face the other two and cocked the gun in your hands. “Get the fuck out of my house.” You growled, staring down the remaining two. They both had a look of surprise on their faces when you too down their friend but schooled their expression when you turned to them.

“Not without you.” One said with a grim face.

“Just fucking try it.” You snarled. One made launched forward and attempted to knock the weapon out of your hands. You dodged to the side, whipped the gun out and hit him on the back of the head, he fell into the counter and before you could spin to face the other, a shot rang out.

You let out a cry of pain, as you fell to your knees and grabbed at your side where you could feel the blood pooling under your hands.

“Should’ve fucking known the solider and widow’s girl would be able to handle herself.” The man muttered as he moved towards you. Gritting your teeth, you scrambled towards the gun you dropped when the door slammed open again.

Three more people ran in, but they were different to the men. They were avengers. Captain America, Black Widow and the White Wolf, formally the Winter Solider. But there was something else about them that was different to them, specifically to the Black Widow and the White Wolf.

“Holy shit.” You breathed as you realized exactly who they were. Your Natalia, your James. Steve Rogers and Natalia ran forward to disarm and subdue the remaining man as James ran over to you.

“Doll, doll, look at me.” James said as he lifted you into his arms, ensuring he was clutching at your injury. You hissed but he didn’t move his hand only murmured apologies as he ran out the apartment with you.

“James, what about Nat?” You whispered weakly, as he made it onto the roof, were a small jet was waiting.

“She’ll be fine, doll, trust me. She’s the Black Widow.” He replied as he laid you carefully onto a bench. He lifted your shirt to look at the wound and made quick work as another man came over. Hawkeye.

“You never told me this is what you meant by security.” You said quietly, a loopy smile gracing your face.

“I’m so sorry doll.” Bucky whispered, grasping one of your hands tightly.

“S’okay.” You murmured before the dark spots became too many, and you drifted out. 

You awoke to a steady beeping. You lifted your head to find yourself in a too white, hospital room. Looking down you saw an IV in your hand and your side wrapped tightly with bandages that were stained red. You were attempting to pull the IV out when another hand grasped yours.

“Don’t.” You heard as you looked up and saw James and Natalia. They both looked tired, but they held small smiles as you looked at them. You leaned back in your bed and let out a long sigh.

“So,” You began. “Are your names even James and Natalia?” You asked, turning your head to your lovers.

“Yes.” Natalia responded. “They’re our real names, but everyone else calls us Natasha and Bucky.”

“God.” You laughed as your eyes began to sting with tears. “How did I not notice?” You questioned as Natalia, or Natasha, grabbed your hand and James, Bucky grabbed your chin.

“Doll, we’re sorry. We wanted to tell you but,” Bucky started with a somber expression but was cut off.

“We were scared.” Nat interjected. “We were scared that when you knew who we were and what we did, you wouldn’t love us anymore.”

“I would never stop loving you just because of who you were. I feel in love with you because of who you are.”

“Do you hate us?” Bucky whispered, gazing at you softly.

“Of course not.” You smiled, clasping his hand and squeezing Nat’s. “I love you. Always have, always will.”

“We love you too, красотка.” Nat said with a beautiful smile. she kissed you first and then Bucky repeated her actions.

“Wait just one more thing.” You said pulling back slightly, with a small smirk.

“What is it doll?” Bucky asked with a slightly worried glance. 

“Do I get to meet your friends now, or not?” You asked smirking. The two looked at you for a minute before laughing, loudly.

“Of course doll face.” Bucky responded with a smile.


End file.
